Losing Virginity to an Alien
by Skullets
Summary: Waking up to Zim nude on November first was never Gazs' plan. She thinks she slept with him, but neither exactly know. Contain ZaGr
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ya'll! Holy fudging' crap do I miss you all! Alright, here's the thing, I'm planning to only write for special occasion with a season theme, for this one it's Halloween, thought you don't know that yet, SHHH. Gaz is 16, Zim is 18._

**Losing virginity to an alien on Halloween night.**

Gaz Membrane groaned to the sound of her alarm. She wriggled her arm free and brought her hand down to slam the snooze, she hit something, but the racket didn't quit. Her hand padded up and down. Gaz fluttered her eyes opened and she scowled, shot up, covering herself in the blanket.

"Zim?" Her voice was rasped. She kicked the alien and he fell to the floor. Zim grumbled and pulled himself up, glancing as he went. His eyes eventually fell on her.

"Gaz?" He eyed her, dragging his eyes over her poorly covered body.

"Shit." Gaz grumbled and pulled the blanket harder. "Look, you need to get out!"

"Already on that." The Irken scoffed, looking for where his clothes were hidden in the mess from last night. He looked at Gaz, hoping she'd get the idea. The girl turned to the wall, she got it. Zim quickly started pulling on his jeans.

An awkward silence fell upon them.

Though it was obvious to her. Waking up nude, beside an alien. Yup, she just lost her virginity to an alien. She asked anyways, "What happened last night?"

No response. She frowned and turned. Window was opened, and he wasn't there. "bitch" she muttered and started ruffling up the sheets for her own articles, spotting a forgotten glove in the process.

A knocking came from her door. "Gaz? Are you up?" Her brother, Dib, asked.

Gaz growled, "Go _away_, Dib!"

"Fine, as long as your up." Dib fixed his glasses, assuming the normal, and went downstairs.

It was 8:17, she had a good amount of time, yet she rushed herself. The girl brushed her hair, pulled on whatever she should find with little care and hijacked Dibs' car. Making it to Skool with record timing.

******* (Zims' morning… :D)

Zim shimmied his way into his jeans, grabbed his shirt and shoes, not really caring for about his gloves and crawled out the window.

How the hell did he end up in this situation? Waking up in Gazs' room. Man, he had some explaining to do.

It was still dusk so not many saw Zim running to his base/house. He was greeted by GIR who only whaled about waffles and rolled away. Zim stepped into the wastebasket was lowered to his base.

He kept thinking to himself '_I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm so fucking screwed_' but why was he screwed? What did he do…exactly? He needed to know. _Now_.

He was sure as to what happened last night but not 100%.

There was 'Skool' he needed to go to. Damn it. _Gaz_. She was totally going to _doom_ him. Wait, did she even do that anymore? It didn't matter, if Dib-stink ever found out that'd be the end.

It was already 8:42. Crap, where did all that time go? Zim grumbled and went back up to ground lever. He was greeted by GIR.

"Master? Where's ya' shirt?" The unit asked.

The alien stared at his bare torso. Then at his hand, where his shirt was crumpled. "Never mind that, _GIR_." Zim growled and fixed his disguise on his way out.

The walk to Skool is rather peaceful- well, up until the moment Dib-stick interferes. Zim wouldn't consider _Dib_ as an _enemy_ anymore, only tolerated for more than a few classes at a time. Gaz on the other hand was different. He admired the way she _tolerated_ Dib and loved how she hated her own race. But not enough to _mate_ with her. The idea _disgusted _him, most of the time, but not this time. The very idea _thrilled _him. He face-palmed, crap, what the irk is wrong with him?

Gaz slumped against her locker and slid down to the floor. She just slept with an _alien_. At least she thought she did. All facts pointed to it. But she couldn't remember. If she could survive the day without seeing Zim… than what'd she do? Nothing, really, carry on with her semi-normal life? Shit.

"Gaz, we need to talk." she looked at a green hand held out to her. Gaz took it and she was hoisted to her feet. "about last night…"

"Shit, Zim, what happened?"

The alien looked down to her, he had grown a few feet over the few years, not tall enough, but just a little. "I don't _exactly_ know."

"Look, can we talk about it later?… I have… class." she terribly lied.

"Yeah… uh, me too."

They both walked from the scene, thinking to themselves _What the hell happened last night?_

_I'm planning this to be a 2-3 chapter story, ok? But even though my unfinished stories are dead, I do miss typing, so I'll so type these as a celebratory gift._

_Love you with all my heart._

_~skully_


	2. Author notes, please read

**A/N please read**

Yeah... uh hey guys?

Sorry I've been inactive these past few months.

My computer broke down. I got a new one for Christmas, I just need to get office working.

I have not abandoned my ZaGr story, it's just postponed.

When possible I WILL be typing up a storm

Love you guys


End file.
